Conociéndote mejor
by xRikka-sama
Summary: Sakura guarda un secreto, no se lo dice a sus amigas por miedo a que la rechazen, pero la única persona que se entera es Sasuke,ya que el descubre su secreto, Sakura está enamorada de Sasuke y ella es su pequeña molestia... Habrá romance, celos y peleas


¡"Sakura, había llegado a el colegio ya que Tenten y Hinata la estaban esperando!" Su mejor amiga Ino, la llamó desde el pasillo de abajo. Cerró la puerta de su casillero, agarrando su mochila y colocándola sobre su hombro. Corrió para alcanzar a Ino, Tenten y Hinata, bajó las escaleras y se encontró con Sasuke Uchiha la única persona que nunca besaría. Siguió bajando las escaleras y el la atrapó, luego puso sus labios en los suyos.

Ella se quedó con la mirada fija en sus ojos negros-profundos como si estuvieran enfadados, Sakura rápidamente se apartó de él y él la soltó de sus brazos. Alrededor de ahí, donde sus amigos

Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, y Kankuro los estaban mirando con ojos amplios. Ino estaba de pie entre medio de Kiba y Shikamaru enmudecida por lo que vio. Nosotros nos quedamos con la mirada fija en nuestros ojos, lo que pareció horas, Ella finalmente rompió el silencio "Yo lo siento, Sasuke-kun". Ella dijo antes de que pasara corriendo al lado de él pero la agarró de su brazo jalando su espalda hacia él.

Su cara estaba tres centímetros cerca de él, ella levantó su mano derecha para darle una cachetada en su cara, se dio la vuelta y bajó corriendo el resto de la escalera al lado de Ino, luego la llamó por su nombre. Ella dejó de correr cuando encontró a Tenten y a Hinata esperándolas a ellas, ellas miraron su cara que estaba roja " ¿Qué pasó?" ambas preguntaron al mismo tiempo. Ino corrió a la puerta, " Sakura, ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Por qué le pegaste?" Ino preguntó.

"Ino te contaría, pero no quiero hablar de eso." Sakura dijo mientras caminaba lejos de ellas. Ino explicó lo que sucedió, Sakura se sonrojó cuando Ino dijo que ellos se habían besado. Tenten y Hinata miraron a Sakura, " Sakura, ¿Por qué no me contaste que estabas pololeando? Tenten dijo, la cara de Sakura se puso de un color rojo oscuro " El no es mi novio, a el no le gusto yo" ella les dijo a las dos. "Tu n-no p-puedes s-aber eso Sa-ku-ra. " Hinata dijo. Sakura caminaba un poco más adelante de ellas, mientras cruzaba la calle no se dio cuenta que una motocicleta se aproximaba.

Ino, Hinata y Tenten gritaron a Sakura " ¡Sakura ten cuidado!" ellas seguían repitiendo, Sakura miró en la dirección que la motocicleta venía.

El chico la miró a ella, el tenía los ojos perlados y el pelo castaño-oscuro atado en una colita. Su ceño fruncido se volvió en una sonrisa pequeña. "Lo siento mucho, Yo no te vi venir y no estaba poniendo atención, Yo realmente lo siento." Sakura le dijo a el. "No te preocupes." el chico le dijo tomando su mano derecha y besándola.

Sus ojos negros se estrecharon cuando el vio que los dos hablaban y se reían, y el dijo

¿Cómo se atreve a coquetear...?

¡Sí, un desconocido que casi la atropelló coqueteaba con ella, y lo que realmente le molestó es que ella coqueteaba hacia atrás! Sin mencionar, este tipo disfrutó moviéndola más cercana a el como si tratara de besarla. Él maldijo bajo su aliento, su agarrón en el tirante de su bolso apretándola en cada movimiento en el cual el tipo la dirigía.

"Entonces, Sakura ¿Quieres ir al club en alguna ocasión?" El le preguntó, " Um, yo justamente me encontré contigo." ella dijo " ¿Tienes un novio?" el preguntó. Sakura negó con la cabeza, " Yo supongo que te veré ahí luego, ¿Tu vas al Colegio Konoha cierto?" El preguntó " Si, yo voy" ella contestó. "Mi nombre es Neji. " El dijo, mientras se ponía su casco y se marchaba. Sakura suspiró, ella miró a Sasuke ¿El había estado ahí todo el tiempo? Ella pensó mirar hacia atrás a sus amigas que continuaban dirigiendo sus pasos hacia ella.

Ella miró hacia atrás en donde Sasuke había estado pero había desaparecido lo que se quedó en ese lugar era una rosa roja con una nota adjunta para ella. Me pregunto donde fue el. Ella pensó como si ella recogiese la rosa "Oigan, voy a tomar el camino largo, las veré mañana chicas". Ella le dijo a sus amigas, ellas dijeron adiós cuando estaban fuera de la vista, Sakura bajó a un callejón hacia una casa desierta. Ella abrió el portón hacia el patio trasero donde un árbol de flores de cerezo perduraba; ella se sentó en el terreno apoyándose contra el árbol.

Sakura abrió su mochila, revisando algo de comida pero solamente encontró una manzana roja, Ella suspiro mordiendo un poco la manzana, tragando, y luego tirando la manzana sobre la cerca y cayó en el parabrisas del auto de alguien. Sakura recogió la rosa roja que había encontrado. ¿Por qué cada vez que miro rosas rojas te veo a ti? Ella se preguntó a si misma. Contempló el cielo, clavando sus ojos en las estrellas mientras lentamente aparecían. Ella cogió la nota, abriéndola cuidadosamente, mientras leía las palabras escritas en la nota.

_Mientras tú entras en la oscuridad_

_Estaré allí para traer_

_Tu regreso a_

_La luz_

_Siempre allí por ti._

Después de leer la nota varias veces, Sakura sonrió mirando hacia atrás el cielo me pregunto donde estás, Sasuke-kun. Ella pensó pronto quedándose dormida.

Manteniéndose quieto detrás de ella, el sonrió burlonamente observándola dormir. Sasuke miró el cielo, está por empezar a llover, yo la debería despertar. El pensó saltar la cerca, caminando al lado de ella. "Sakura despierta". El susurró. Sakura abrió sus ojos, mirando a Sasuke. Ella se sentó silenciosamente. ¿Como me encontraste? ella preguntó silenciosamente mirándolo a el. "Yo estaba justamente de paso, y está por llover. Sasuke contestó, Sakura se puso de pie y recogió sus cosas, ella puso su bolso sobre su hombro "Te veré después " ella dijo caminando después de el.

Sasuke alcanzó y agarró su mano "Sakura, ¿Estás sin hogar?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora:** Esta historia continuara, dejen reviews.


End file.
